The present invention relates to a method of producing a fashioned, one-piece flat knitted article for a garment provided with sleeves.
More particularly, it relates to such a method in accordance with which the fashioned, one-piece flat knitted article is produced on a two-bed flat knitting machine with at least one carriage, a needle bed displacement device, a loop transfer device, and a patterning device, wherein the individual parts of the knitted article are knitted with special thread guides.
Several such methods for producing one-piece knitted articles for garments are known. For example, the German document DE-OS 40 27 606 discloses a method of producing a garment with sleeves, in accordance with which one or several knitted parts, such as sleeves and a front part, are knitted simultaneously with special thread guides, or in other words, all parts of a common loop row are produced for one loop row. The utilization of separate thread guides permits in a broad periphery a different patterning of the sleeves when compared with the patterning of the body parts. A completely arbitrary and different jacquard patterning of each or both sleeves and the body parts is not possible with this method. Moreover, the above-mentioned method is limited to the production of knitted articles with directly inserted sleeves.